Production of circuits and conductive traces has been accomplished in many different ways, each process having a range of benefits and drawbacks. Further, various methods for manufacturing printed circuit boards and electronic components are known. Typical methods for manufacturing printed circuits include print and etch, screen printing, and photoresist methods, e.g., applying photoresist, exposing, and developing. Frequently these methods involve considerable capital costs and restrictions on production times. Most device fabrication plants experience a constant struggle with high capital costs and limited ability to adjust process parameters and implement design changes. A number of methods have been explored to decrease costs associated with producing electronic components. Some of these methods include using various printing techniques to apply a conductive material, or a precursor thereof, to produce a useful electronic circuit. Yet many of these methods are often unreliable or otherwise undesirable for commercial scale production. In recent years, ink-jet technologies have been used to form circuitry. These ink-jet technologies include a variety of methods which have met with varying degrees of success.
Each of the above methods has disadvantages which limit their effectiveness, such as expense, reliability, and complexity. For this and other reasons, the need still exists for improved methods of forming conductive paths and electronic devices which have decreased manufacturing costs, allow for a wider variety of substrate materials, and which have improved electron mobility.